


Passing out while crying about your identity reveal is not reccomended

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and they may or may not be detailed, oof, panic attck warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter passes out on his aunts kitchen floor while crying and eating ice cream because Mysterio revealed that he is spider-man. When he wakes up, he's on a field trip to SU, a month away from the Mysterio incident, and Mr. Stark is alive?Yeah, his life is pretty crazy.
Kudos: 23





	Passing out while crying about your identity reveal is not reccomended

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing the first chapter with no glasses, at 6am and fueled by coffee and the need to apologize for forgetting an entire story and making up a new plot. Again, sorry about that.  
> P.S. Chapter isn't finished yet, bc I'm tired and want to sleep. will finish later, and I mean it this time.

Peter was extremely confused when he woke up on a school bus, with Ned, MJ and the rest of his class when he was just in the kitchen eating ice cream(and totally not crying, no, he would never do that). He was even more confused when he check the phone and was a month in the past, for some reason. He checked his text messages and there on the screen, was his and Neds conversation about this...school trip?

* * *

**Ned_0v0** : Honestly, I don't get why halfway through the year, a MONTH after everyone came back from the snappy-wappy incident, that they decide to have a school trip. 0/10 would not recommend.

 **P.P.uwu** : I thought you liked Tony??? You fangirl every time I talk about him,,,so whats the sitch Kim Possum?

 **P.P.uwu** : *Possible

 **Ned_0v0** : Actually, I like being called Kim Possum more, so get it right _heney_

 **Ned_0v0** : But in all realness, I adore tony stark more than anything-wait- not more than bruce banner, but still, I like the dude

 **Ned_0v0** : Its just that I'm tired af, and I'm pretty sure most of the class has ptsd now- **_looking at you peter_** \- and I don't want to do my exams all over again after seeing Tony Stark walking around like he wasn't emotionally damaged

 **P.P.uwu** : Ok wow

 **P.P.uwu** : that's a lot

 **P.P.uwu** : and May says the doctors still haven't gotten back to us yet about my medication, so without that, you have no proof.

 **Ned_0v0** : I can literally find the documents now and print them out, showing legal proof, that you have ptsd.

 **P.P.uwu** : Not funny, didn't laugh. This is bullying. :(

* * *


End file.
